kentbandarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Einsteifen
Goth Punk / Metal Folkestone Autumn 1996 to 2006 Band Members The classic line-up: *Steve "Tree" Wheaton (vocals) *Chris "Ug" Rushworth (drums) *Gav Smith (guitar) *Eddie Crofton-Martin (guitar) *Steve Streeter (bass) *Uwe Karle (keyboards) Other main members over the years: *Martin Ficken (guitar) *Steve Campkin (guitar) *Dan Johnson (guitar) *Andee Price (bass, vocals) *Matt Hearn (synths) *Neil Cleland (guitar) *Sarah Laws (vocals, dancing) * Marc Neudeck (bass, guitar) Info The Rocky-Horror freakshow car-crash soap-opera that was Einsteifen was given birth on the night of Hallowe'en 1996 at the Harp Club. Centered around the unholy pairing of cadaverous frontman Steve Tree and neanderthal drummer Ug, the ever changing lineup eventually devoured much of Folkestone's musical underworld. Musically, Einsteifen trod the dangerous ground between shambolic and genius, repetitive and hypnotic; their primal flailings seemingly at their best when teetering on the brink of collapse. Later line-ups saw the band edging towards a more Metallic sound. An ill-advised signing to the World's worst record label (Spiky Black Cat) lead to financial ruin, scandal, prostitution, coprophilia, mass genocide, and suicide (okay, it was a bad decision). After at least one resurrection too many, the Beast eventually died cold, naked and alone sometime around 2006. Its shade can often be heard echoing dismally around the streets of Folkestone on moonless nights. Related Bands *Martin Dog Snot - Ug *The Clits Of Oris - Ug *The Slugs - Ug *The Hofmann Sound - Ug *Sleeping Bear - Ug *Trauma Doll - Tree *The Rosary - Eddie *Revolution By Night - Eddie *Voices Of Masada - Eddie *Cybercide - Eddie, Steve C. *Dog Green Sector - Steve S. *Eschatology - Steve C., Martin, Marc *Bind - Steve C, Marc *F.U.B.A.R. - Neil *Lambda Sond - Matt *Dirty Burger - Matt *Teratoma - Matt *Critical Confusion - Dan *Pattern Crysis - Dan *Balbulus - Dan *Surgery Without Research - Dan *Black Sky Mourning - Dan *Selkie - Dan *Slam Cartel - Steve C, Marc *many bands! - Andee 'Casting The Circle' CD 2004 (SBC011) Please add tracklist Recorded 2002-2003 at Astra Studios, Monks Horton. Engineered by Rob Williams. Gigs *31/10/96 - Folkestone, Harp Club (1st gig, supp. The Charles Dexter Ward Experience + Victim ) *22/03/97 - Folkestone, Bottoms (supp. Nine + Elemental ) *09/05/97 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Eschatology, w. The Soft Verges ) *19/02/99 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Eschatology ) *??/??/9? - Ashford, The Victoria (supp. Eschatology ) *??/??/9? - Hastings, Carlisle (supp. Eschatology ) *??/??/9? - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. The Sods + Pornocop ) *??/??/9? - Canterbury, Cardinal's Cap (supp. The Sods + Pornocop ) *09/04/99 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Jesus Fix ) *30/07/99 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Balbulus + ?) *31/10/99 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Balbulus + Dog Green Sector) *03/05/00 - London, Gossips (supp. Neurophoria + Synthetic, w. Aslan Faction) *??/??/00 - Gravesend, Red Lion (supp. Bind + Balbulus) *??/10/00 - Cheriton, Stripes Club (+ The Oakacetator + Balbulus + ?) *05/06/01 - London, Hope & Anchor (supp. Naevus, w. Womb) *27/06/01 - Margate, Lido Cliff Bar (supp. Myrrh + Swarf) *31/10/01 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ ?) *01/11/01 - Sandgate, Gees *02/11/01 - Margate, Millennium Bar (supp. Jesus Fix , w. Needleye) *19/03/02 - London, Hope & Anchor (supp. Misnomer) *24/05/02 - Margate, Lido Cliff Bar (supp. Jesus Fix + Nine Times Dead) *21/07/02 - Kentish Town, The Verge (+ Corrosion + The Sepia + Fury) *07/03/03 - Canterbury, University (supp. Tripswitch + Sevendaytheory + Severed Head ) *27/03/03 - Canterbury, Mungoes *10/05/03 - Cheriton, White Lion (supp. Surgery Without Research) *07/06/03 - Dover, Athletic FC (supp. Jester, w. Hoax) *21/06/03 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (supp. Cubic Space Division, w. Name) *11/07/03 - Folkestone, Stripes (supp. Jester, w. Surgery Without Research) *13/07/03 - London, Dublin Castle (supp. Ghost Of Lemora + Skinflick + Scary Bitches) *17/07/03 - Folkestone, East Cliff Pavilion (Saga battle of the bands) *01/08/03 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ 18th Emergency) *09/08/03 - Dover, Louis Armstrong (supp. Surgery Without Research) *??/09/03 - Cheriton, White Lion (+ Surgery Without Research + Voices Of Masada) *31/10/03 - Cheriton, White Lion (supp. Jester )